


More of a surprise actually

by Vickymaus



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Plot? Haha what is plot?, first homo experience, i guess, idek, prick to prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan realizes something concerning Dean and him, and once the first step is taken, no words are needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a surprise actually

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this, I was just chilling on the grass and after reading a couple of fics I felt like aideaning too.  
> So this happened.  
> The beginning is lame, I reckon.

"Dean??" Aidan calls out for his onscreen brother, stretching his neck to look around and try to spot his short friend among the rest of the cast and crew. But the Irish nips nervously his lower lip when he can't find him and a frown of concern appears on his face. 

He's not worried for him, the Kiwi's most probably getting himself a cup of coffee in the next room and he'll be back any moment. No, he's worried because this is him getting clingy, and he's feeling like a child that has lost his mum in the supermarket. But Aidan's not a child anymore and Dean's definitely not his mum. But for some reason, he can't help it.

Eventually, golden blond hair appears in the door and Aidan sighs in relief and allows himself to breathe again when he sees Dean walking towards him holding carefully a paper cup in each hand.

"Sorry, I had to wait for the water to boil" the Kiwi says handing him the cup that's got tea, and not coffee. A cup of tea that Aidan hadn't asked him for but that he takes and welcomes rather speechlessly and surprised. Of course Dean has had time enough to learn when the Irish enjoys a cuppa, especially since they had begun to sleep in his or Aidan's trailer and spent more time in the other's company than on their own.

Dean smiles up at him sipping coffee from his cup, unaware of the rush of panic that has burst inside Aidan's mind. The younger man averts his gaze, unfocused and screaming internally, lost in his thoughts, not even realizing that Graham approaches them and starts a conversation with Dean.   
The pieces of feelings in his head are forming up the puzzle, and even when he tries to deny it and explore the facts in a different way, all the paths seem to lead to the same destination. And it's a destination that has Aidan's heart hammering and racing in his chest, because it's a really risky place to go. He will probably end up either suffering in silent grief, spoiling a wonderful friendship or, if he's lucky enough, gaining a treasure that's worth both living and dying for. 

But he's not willing to go through the first option of the three, that's not like him. So before his tea's gone cold, he's made up his mind to play along as if nothing's disturbing his soul and to find out later which fate he'll have to face.

It is not long until everybody leaves, one by one, and Aidan finds himself in Dean's trailer sooner than he had expected.   
Dean has kicked his shoes off and is turning on the tv and the PS3, already sat on the couch with a pleased smile on his face, ready to beat Aidan on the screen when he realizes that his mate's still holding the empty paper cup and is standing on the threshold of the tiny living room.

"You alright, Aid?" He asks after a moment of observation and a soft chuckle. At his words, Aidan seems to come back to earth.

"Uh, yeh, yeah! I, umm, just..." He stammers sitting down next to Dean and looking directly at him intensely and with knitted eyebrows. The Kiwi looks back at him expectantly but calm.

Aidan's struggling on how to take on the topic. His throat feels too dry all of a sudden and his hands sweaty and shaky, and he _knows_ that he has no idea of what to say. So, guided by his instinct, he leaves the cup on the small table and grabs two fistfuls of Dean's shirt, pulling him close and sealing his lips with his own in a rushed move.

Aidan barely feels it though, because when he fully realizes what he's done, he lets go as fast as he's pulled before; eyes open wide, feeling like he's going to throw up his heart if Dean doesn't say a word. Trying to prevent this from happening, he swallows, but he feels unable to release the dark blue t-shirt: his fingers, as well as the rest of his whole being, have frozen. And he waits.

But Dean actually does not say a word. He looks back at the Irish, trying to read on his face what that was for, trying to guess if Aidan's just being playful or mocking or if he's being serious. There is not a single drop of joke in the younger's face, and that sends a shiver down Dean's spine. 

Cautiously, tentatively, he approaches his face to his friend's until he can feel warm breath against his mouth, not breaking the eye contact for a millisecond. Almost unexpectedly, his lips brush silk-soft and slightly wet skin, and he stays still, giving the Irish a chance to retreat if he pleases. But Aidan doesn't pull back, so he presses further and only then he allows himself to close his eyes. 

Now Aidan is feeling it, and it actually feels like the sweetest and generally best kiss he has ever felt. Dean's lips are warm, soft and gentle, maybe even careful, and yet, at the same time they feel rough and firm and most definitely the warmest he has ever kissed. 

Soon enough Aidan realizes Dean's the first man he's kissing like that. What's more, Dean's the first man he has ever felt such a strong attraction to, the first bloke he has had such feelings for. And it feels new and amazing, and the kiss seems to last forever. 

Dean knows he's Aidan's first man. He knows it. They had talked about this some time during the first months of the production after some beers. And Aidan knows he isn't Dean's first. But all that doesn't seem to matter when eventually the kiss breaks and they look into each other's eyes. The Irishman's relieved when he doesn't get rejected, and excitement bursts in his chest setting him on fire immediately. 

They kiss again, no words needed after weeks of built up mutual attraction, deeper this time and more heatedly, tongues entwining, teeth searching lips, tiny gasps escaping their mouths as they embrace and somehow Dean ends up laying with his back on the couch and Aidan's on top of him.

Again the younger's heart threatens with exploding in his chest. He's got a leg resting between Dean's and he can feel his growing arousal pressing underneath his hip, as well as he can feel his own, uncomfortable under his denims. His head spins, it all feels far different from what he's used to, and he has to _stop_ to look into the Kiwi's eyes when he feels warm hands under his tee, caressing his skin and slowly pulling up the fabric.  
But the blue skies calm him down and Aidan melts when Dean mouthes at his ear and whispers afterwards. 

"'S alright. Everything's gonna be alright" and lips kiss their way down the length of his neck, and Aidan actually moans when Dean's tongue licks up till his ear again. 

So he calms down and lets Dean do, and both their tees are off soon. Aidan blushes when fuzzy flat chest meets his equal and nipples casually brush against hot skin. As they kiss, Dean's hands caress his sides, smooth and slow, then his interminable back and eventually they slip under the waistband of his undies, carefully greeting soft flesh.

Unconsciously, Aidan bucks against Dean's hips and the Kiwi can't help a low chuckle as he _squeezes_ and imitates the move more than just once, provoking a friction that has them both hard as rocks, panting for more. 

Jeans are quickly kicked off to the ground, the fabric of their underwear allowing the sensation to be more intense, their erections to be more defined and Aidan's sure Dean's gonna be able to hear his pulse pounding in his veins. But he soon forgets about it, when he feels the soft caress of a fingertip at the very end of his back, teasing the crease between his buttocks. He stiffens for a brief moment, relaxing when Dean sucks the skin that covers his collar bone between his lips as a distraction until it's dark red. And when he's done, the insistent caress of that single finger sends waves of a new and tingling pleasure through his whole body, rising goosebumps everywhere. 

Aidan moans low, rocking his hips again against the Kiwi's, slowly, delighting in the cycle motion and looking for the other's pale eyes, hands flat on the couch on both sides of his head.   
And when Dean meets his gaze, breath his taken away from the blond, such is the beauty of the sight right above him. Aidan's dark eyes look at him behind thick lashes, poisoned with lust but also full of love and care; his mouth is open, lips wet and slightly swollen and he's _panting_ , the muscles of his arms and shoulders tense from the effort and just perfect. Dean can't help a whimper, followed by a twitch of his dick, not unnoticed by the Irish, and all he can do is intensify his bucks, but Dean has none of that. He's turned on, much more than he'd like to admit, because this feels somehow wrong, as if they were brothers in real life and yet somehow it feels right as well and he's so done with it he just tugs Aidan's undies down and kisses him bruise-hard, helps him get rid of the piece of clothe and kicks his own off. 

Aidan blushes darker than Dean has ever seen him, but there's nothing he should feel ashamed of. He notices the younger is unsure of what to do next, his chest clearly heaving and arms shaking, so he helps him; he digs his fingers on his hipbone and pulls him in, bucking up to meet and make their erections collide. Aidan gasps and shivers at the weird yet pleasing feeling and he closes his eyes when Dean caresses his cheek and kisses him, and then slides his hands between their bodies to grab and press their dicks together. 

They are slick with precome and Dean moans low, lips close to the other's, barely touching, and he starts rocking his hips again, rubbing his cock between Aidan's and his hands. And so does Aidan when the hesitation's gone and all that's left is this new formula of pleasure.   
After a moment though, his arms can't hold him any longer, and he rests on his elbows embracing Dean's head, entwining his fingers in golden short curls, but Dean turns his face to meet them and licks the digits, welcoming Aidan's thumb into his mouth and sucking it earnestly like he would suck him off, all the while looking him directly in the eye.

And that's enough to send Aidan off the cliff. That and the mere thought of what he's doing, apart from the feeling that comes with it. He comes first, groaning and closing his eyes briefly, his hips bucking in errant uncoordinated rolls and messing their bellies with thick and sticky seed. Dean follows soon after, enhanced by Aidan's orgasm, and the younger collapses on top of him, exhausted and trembling and trying to even his breath with little success. 

Dean wants to hug him, but as soon as he frees his hands he realizes they're covered in a mix of cums. Aidan turns his head and, having seen the problem, he hands the Kiwi a pair of undies he finds on the floor, not even caring whose they are. Dean cleans his hands on it and tosses the cloth away, rushing into caressing and embracing Aidan's slender body as the Irish slowly manages to breathe normally. 

Dean kisses the other's head and cheek and lips and a happiness blooms within his chest that makes him feel like kissing him everywhere and squeeze him till it hurts. And he can't actually help squeezing him a bit and Aidan chuckles and lifts his head to be able to look at the Kiwi and blushes, bashfully biting his lower lip. 

"Umm. Were you waiting for this to happen or...?" Aidan asks, smiling shyly.

"Sort of. It's been more of a surprise actually" Dean says with a shameless yet caring smile, poking Aidan's nose with his own in a playful way. Only then Aidan dares to smile wide and honest, eskimo-kissing Dean and earning himself a proper full kiss on his lips. And it truly feels like the best kiss of his life.

"Hhmm y'know I'm full of surprises, right?" He purrs appreciatively.

"Hhmm yeah... Can't wait to find them out"

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing is lame actually because there's not plot at all (although there's a mention to my other tiny drabble) and it's again written in present tense and I don't like writing in present tense but for whatever reason I wrote it in present tense... *sobs*


End file.
